Snow Baby
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: Let's take a trip to the snowy mountains. Time celebrate with the bridal party. Time to be happy and enjoy some s'mores. Good, clean fun. Right? Wrong. Very wrong. Very OC. Very sarcastic. Very sexual, maybe? Use of drugs, alcohol and hints of sexual intercourse. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_You ever go through your documents and find stories you once started but never finished?  
Well I found this story hiding in the mix of all my uncompleted drafts of chapters to other stories. _

**_I HAVE CHAPTERS WRITTEN FOR THIS SPECIFIC STORY. SO UPDATES WON'T TAKE ME MONTHS OR A YEAR._**

Apologies for those readers who have me on 'Author Alert'. I know I probably shouldn't even start this until I finish one of the many stories that I have started. But this story reminded me of the reason why i started writing eight years ago. I promise all my stories will one day have a fin.

Read. Review. PM me and tell me I'm over my head for starting this.

You know what to do.

* * *

 **Summary: Camp Rock story. Nothing to do with the Disney version.**

 **Very OC. Very sarcastic. Very sexual, maybe? Use of drugs, alcohol and hints of sexual intercourse.**

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she paced her spacious condo, looking out the window for her best friends silver Audi. Mitchie sipped from her yellow coffee cup as she nervously looked at the clock hanging on her kitchen wall. Caitlyn's car rolled up to her driveway, parking and happily skipping towards Mitchie's door.

"Mitchie pie, I'm here!" Caitlyn's excited voice echoed.

Mitchie turned around and saw Caitlyn's happy face visibly melt as Mitchie smiled sadly, "don't you dare bail on me, Mitch."

"I don't understand why I have to come."

"My whole bridal party is coming! The maid of honor cannot, not come! That's the rules of feminism!"

Mitchie tried not to chuckle at her friends use of a Mean Girl's quote. Caitlyn began to pout and whine; Mitchie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't want to go. A week in the snow doesn't sound all that thrilling!" Mitchie tried to cover up.

Caitlyn stood up straight, hands on her hips as she gave her a knowingly look. Mitchie innocently looked around, avoiding her best friends look. She could feel Caitlyn's eyes burning a hole into her face. Mitchie sat her coffee cup down and sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Caitlyn launched forward and bear hugged Mitchie.

"But if he bothers me, I'm going to make it seem like he got frost bite on accident, I won't be responsible for something bad that happens to him."

"I know you still hate him, but don't you think its time to forgive and forget?" Caityln asked as she walked into Mitchie's room taking out a suitcase and started packing for her.

Mitchie sat on her bed and watched her best friend roam threw her closet like she had all through college.

"You know I'll never be able to forgive him without having to suck up my own pride." Mitchie said playing with a loose thread on her bedspread.

"I'll make sure he's no where near you."

"Thank you." Mitchie smiled gratefully, "hey weren't we suppose to leave like half an hour ago?" She asked looking at the digital numbers flashing on her Bluetooth.

"I knew you would be hesitant to go, so I told everyone to meet at my house around noon." Caitlyn said as she folded clothes after clothes. Grabbing a few random accessories that Mitchie would probably not even need, Caitlyn smiled.

"You know me too well."

"That I do. Now finish packing, I'll be filling up insulated cup with fresh hot brewed delicious house coffee that your lover Jeffery provided."

"I'm not seeing him anymore, I haven't seen him since April," Mitchie said as she packed a few matching pairs of lingerie and normal bra and panty sets. Mitchie shrugged her shoulders, knowing that she probably wouldn't get lucky on this trip, but fuck it. She's going to enjoy feeling sexy under all those clothes.

"Yeah but doesn't he still have coffee delivered to your house like, monthly?" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie heard the coffee pot ring start, and the aroma of fresh coffee bean filled her house.

"Don't fucking remind me! I'm still trying to file a restraining order on him."

"Mitch, it's just a pound of coffee."

"I haven't caught you up since you've been bridezilla these past few months but he's actually been driving around the area randomly, I really need to get my locks changed. Remind me when we come back home."

"Are you even safe to stay here?"

"Yeah, my neighbor Allan is a retired Marine and he's on Jeffery watch. He says he's harmless but I should still get a restraining order." Mitchie said smiling brightly at Caitlyn who stood at her door way.

Once Mitchie was sure she had everything, she locked her door and made sure her garage door was closed. Mitchie took a week off from her job as a second grade teacher. As Caitlyn went on and on about how 'exciting' this week was going to be, Mitchie tried to get her mind off of a certain boy.

"Looks like we're the last ones, I wonder if Nate packed the car."

Mitchie put down her sunglass and covered her eyes, the bright Los Angeles sun was warming up her face but the crisp wind was making her regret not wear a thicker sweater. Her yoga pants came up to her hips, and her zip up sweater didn't go all the way down, exposing an inch of her toned stomach. Her UGGs dragged along the sidewalk in front of Nate's and Caityln's house.

She opened the trunk of Caity's car and began to take out her baggage. She huffed as she tried to pull her suitcase that was twice her weight.

"Holy shit, Caity, what did you put in here?" Mitchie said as she continued to struggle.

"Only the necessities." Caitlyn winked as she pushed Nate towards Mitchie.

"Hello Nathaniel." She greeted him formally.

"Hello Michelle." He bowed.

Mitchie and Nate had always been close, since she was always around him and Shane, they grew up together, being from the same block, they lived a few houses away from each other. They were the three musketeers once.

"I'll get that."

"Thank you." Mitchie said as she walked away to have a brief conversation with Caitlyn about her packing what seemed her whole wardrobe. Caitlyn simply shrugged and looked the other way. Mitchie rolled her eyes and cocked out a hip with her arms crossed. Caitlyn wouldn't budge.

Mitchie then went to go say hello to Jason and his wife Danielle. They met their freshman year in college and stayed together ever since. Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Danielle all went to the same college, becoming instant close friends.

"Forgot about someone?" Mitchie heard from behind her.

"Caity, I thought you said the trash gets collected on Thursday. They missed something."

"Ha ha, you wound me." Shane said sarcastically, holding a hand on top of his heart.

"Bite me." Mitchie glared as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I would, but then I'd have to please you in the back of the car because I know what biting does to you." Shane whispered from behind her.

Mitchie still shuddered by this, and she almost wanted to slap herself out of it. She composed herself as she looked at him, dead in the eye.

"Too bad I faked all those orgasms." Mitchie smirked as she saw hurt flash threw his eyes. He stood up tall, recomposing himself as he felt a slim arm wrap around his waist drawing attention to her.

"Baby, are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is Tess Tyler."

"Tess, this is everyone. That's Jason, his wife Danielle. My best friend Nate and his fiancée Caitlyn, and this thing here is Mitchie." Shane said to the petite blond glued onto his side.

Mitchie tried not to make her self readable, and she was being successful as Shane strained his eyes, looking over her face, trying to get something out of her but she was a stone wall. Shane glared as his eyes quickly left her face and focused on everyone's awkward faces.

"Alright, this is awkward. Ella, Brody and Adam are going to be meeting us there." Caitlyn said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Danielle and Kevin will be driving alone since they're taking the entire luggage. Shane, Mitchie and Tess get comfortable; this is going to be a long eight hours." Nate said as he got into the drivers seat.

Mitchie was moving toward the door of Nate's Dodge Durango when Shane moved in front of her and opened the door for the blond bimbo.

"After you babe," Shane said.

"You're so sweet." Tess said as she dragged a hand across his chest as she stepped in.

"Gag me." Mitchie said under her breath.

Shane followed her, spanking Tess' ass as she giggled out, embarrassed. Mitchie rolled her eyes as she pushed the seat down, giving them the back seat. She sighed as she sat in the middle seat of the middle row, she smiled as she watched Nate ask Caity if she was ready and going off a list he prepared to make sure she had everything. Their hands met in the middle as Nate started for the road.

"Shane, I would appreciate it if you refrained from making babies in my back seat. Please and thank you." Nate yelled from the front seat.

Mitchie closed her eyes, not being able to see it was one thing but she couldn't stop herself from hearing it. Hearing their lips smack against each other as they moved together made her heart sink.

"Sorry dude." Shane chuckled.

Mitchie saw the look Caitlyn threw at her and all she could do was offer a small smile. Caitlyn took out her headphones and handed them over to Mitchie. She smiled and mouthed 'thank you.' As she put them on, she tried to sink into her seat and try to zone out from where she really was.

Shane looked at the back of her head, seeing the exchange Mitchie and Caitlyn had. Shane smiled smugly when she looked uncomfortable, but deep down he wanted to be next to her, cuddling her in his arm like he was doing to Tess; having her head full of hair in the crook of his neck, her scent hitting his nose.

There's not a day where Shane misses the scent of warm vanilla on his bed, clothes or apartment. Everywhere she stood her scent stayed, it haunted Shane the first months she walked away from his life. Now he was going to spending a week in a close radius, he didn't know whether to rub his new life in her face, or try to get her back. Shane just stared at her brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2

_I feel like updating!_

 **Read. Review.**

* * *

They made a quick pit stop an hour into the trip because Caitlyn needed Mountain Trail mix that 'Nate forgot at the grocery store.' Mitchie stepped out and stretched her already tired limbs, her sweater rising a few more inches, letting the small script tattoo on her side peak out. A tall, tan dark haired surfer looking guy made eyes at Mitchie. She noticed his eyes bore into her body, but she could also sense his death stare.

"Hi, I'm Zack, where are you guys headed towards?"

"Hey, I'm Michelle, we are making our way to Tahoe."

"Ah a little snow get away?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, purposely flexing.

"Bridal shower, actually." Mitchie answered taking in his body as he flexed, she did not mind one bit.

A few feet from the yuck fest, as Shane called it, Nate pumped gas and Shane stood next to him. Nate looked at his long time friend, obvious to his angered stare. He patted his shoulder, and shook his head as Shane looked at him trying to rid of his jealously rage.

"Dude, calm down, it's obvious to a blind man." Nate said as the pump snapped signaling it was full.

"How can she just stand there and let him look at her like that, does she not have any common sense he's just being a tool? How could she let herself stand there, parading her body to that douchebag?"

"She's just being single." Nate said.

Shane's heart swelled with disappointment, sadness and guilt, "she shouldn't be."

"She wouldn't be but things happen and people get shit on, but they move on. Because it seems like you did." Nate said throwing his head towards the back of the car where Tess laid across the back seat, asleep.

Shane looked into the car and smiled, he liked Tess, he was happy. Maybe it was time to let Mitchie be happy.

"You're right." Shane said.

"I always am." Nate said as he heard his fiancée running towards him showing him what she had found.

"They had those little candies that could pass as gum, just like 13 going on 30!"

"That's cool, share when we get on the road."

"Not a chance, mister."

"But you love me."

"Fine, only because you're decent to the eye." Caitlyn joked with Nate, kissing his cheek lightly before noticing the tall, tan and handsome that was busing up her Mitchie.

"Who's the hottie with Mitchie?" Caitlyn said throwing a small handful of candy into her mouth before pouring a small amount onto Shane's asking hand.

"Hey!" Nate yelled.

"I don't know but I don't like him." Shane said throwing the handful straight into his mouth.

"Of course you don't." Nate said, "come on Mitch, we got to get going."

Mitchie nodded her head to Zack before turning around to signal a 'one minute' with her index finger to her friends. Nate and Caitlyn made their way inside as Shane stood in his place waiting for her. She took out her phone, turning her attention back to Zack. He skillfully worked her iPhone and punched in his number. She laughed at something he said before reaching up to hug him.

"Hurry the fuck up before we leave your ass." Shane hollered.

Mitchie didn't even turn around but still flipped him the bird, Zack looked at Shane and then back at Mitchie which she shook her head in a fast panic matter. He laughed a few seconds later before reaching down and kissing her cheek. Mitchie turned around and started to walk towards Shane before throwing Zack one final smile.

"Have fun slutting it up with some random dude?" Shane said.

Mitchie's smile turned from bright to almost bitter as she looked him straight into his eyes, "well you would know, doesn't it look familiar?"

Mitchie then climbed into the middle seat and closed the door. From the outside Shane's heart skipped three beats as it pained him to breathe again. He walked to the other side of the car and also climbed into the middle seat deciding not to bother Tess' slumber.

Nate and Caitlyn being pros at dealing with the duo's awkwardness, they slipped into a conversation letting the ex's fight and work it out them selves this whole trip. Caitlyn looked from the corner of her eye and looked at her best friend, she was distracting her racing mind with her phone, usually meaning she needed to let go of whatever emotions she was keeping bubbled in.

Caitlyn silently felt sympathetic and almost guilty she had dragged her into this trip, not knowing Shane was going to bring someone else. The exact conversation she shared with Mitchie that morning came to her mind,

"Why didn't you warn me Shane was going to bring someone?"

"He didn't say anything; he just said he had a surprise. I've known the dude my whole life and I never know what to expect."

"Cait, you've known him seven years, not twenty three like I have, consider yourself lucky."

"Well, seven is by far a long time to know someone, I know him pretty well."

"You don't know the look he has when he's in love."

"Is he in love Mitchie? Caitlyn asked.

"I can honestly say, I've seen that look before, and I can tell you she's feeling like she's on top of the world." Mitchie said as she walked towards to Kevin and Danielle.

"Well our plan is going to shit, fast." Caitlyn said turning to look at her fiancé, snapping herself out of her small daydream.

"Don't stress about this too babe, let them figure it out. They're going to have to since they'll be staying under the same roof for a week." They stayed quiet looking at the traffic ahead of them.

"I just hope no one dies." Nate said making Caitlyn giggle.

Shane and Mitchie stayed quiet, ignoring their awkwardness as they both listened to their own music. Mitchie looked through her phone, trying to find something interesting but failing, almost falling asleep. She thought of texting Zack but it'd be too quick and she was honestly not all that into it.

She hasn't been too into anything since the man to her left took her heart and ran it threw the shredder.

Shane's head fell back to the seat, Death Cab by Cutie's Transatlanticism, played through his ear buds, remembering the night he lives everyday regretting. The day he let the beautiful girl next to him slip away from his life and made regret an understatement.


	3. Chapter 3

So life, shit gets rough sometimes. Shit gets better from here I hope.

I hope someone's reading!

Leave a review if you are! :)

* * *

Four hours into the trip and half the car has either passed out or about to explode from holding it, desperate for a bathroom break.

"Nate, babe, I swear on my Prada, if you do not find a rest stop so I can pee I'm going to make sure my make up artist has enough time for both of us because I'm seconds from giving you a black eye." Caitlyn threatened through gritted teeth.

Nate looked at her and then the road, any sings of a gas station or some kind of civilization. It was painted with mountains and range, no sign of a pit stop any time soon, "I'm sorry babe but I don't think we're near one. We're a couple hundred miles away from the next gas station."

Caitlyn groaned, held her stomach and stared at her clock tick by slowly. Three seconds later, she groaned again. Nate looked to the side and in the review mirror and saw that not only Cait was red in the face but he could see Mitchie, swaying in her seat, Shane was holding his stomach, glaring out the window.

"Alright, I can't fucking take this anymore. Just pull over I will pee next to the car."

"Caitlyn, I'm almost at a rest stop-,"

"I really don't give a flying fuck at this point I will pee my pants," Caitlyn said as she urged him to pull over.

"I agree, I've been trying to keep it in but I'm about to explode." Mitchie chimed, agreeing with Cait.

"You chicks, can't hold anything. Not your liquor, not your urine, not even your-," Shane mocked.

Mitchie leaned over, shocking Shane still, punched him in his bloated gut. Shane groaned in his seat, "you almost punched the pee out of me."

"See we are all dying." Caitlyn said.

"Fine, I'm defeated."

Nate got off the next exit and it filled with mountains and fields. He drove a little passed the freeway into an empty space and pulled over, as soon as he parked, he turned on the emergency headlights looked over at Caitlyn.

"Girls first, do not peek." Caitlyn said grabbing a few fast food restaurant napkins she kept in the center console and threw the door open.

Mitchie waited for her door to unlock, she looked behind her and saw Tess' lying body, as she stirred awake.

"Where are we?" Tess said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"We have to go to the bathroom but the next pit stop isn't for another couple hundred miles." Mitchie said, spooking everyone.

"Oh, dammit, I was hoping we were at a pit stop, I really have to go."

"Well, we're about to go to the bathroom if you want to join." Mitchie said.

Tess nodded her head and offered her a soft smile. Mitchie gave her a close lipped smile and helped her open the seat for her to climb out. As soon as the door closed, Caitlyn, Nate and Shane all shared the same what the fuck face. Not really knowing what the hell just went on.

Caitlyn climbed off and walked with Mitchie and Tess to find a nice hidden space, meanwhile Shane and Nate were having a rushed conversation.

"What the fuck was that?" Shane said as he looked toward the direction the girls lead off.

"I don't know but that was pretty cool of Mitchie to do, I guess me and Caity were wrong. She really has moved on from you."

Shane felt his heart weighed down, he wasn't expecting that to come out of Nate's mouth. He really only brought Tess to make Mitchie jealous and figure out where he stood in her life; he really sucked at these things.

"I know what you're thinking and you really suck at these things." Nate said almost reading his mind.

"I thought she would at least be jealous of Tess, at least show me some kind of sign that she wasn't over me."

"You could have just asked her."

"What good would have that done? She hasn't spoken to me in two years."

"Well you did cheat on her." Nate said.

"I made a mistake and it was once."

"Dude, she caught you, in the apartment both of you lived in, on the bed both of you slept in."

"I was blinded by all the arguments we were having, we were talking about taking a break, she didn't come home the night before, and she wouldn't even tell me where she was at."

"Shane, I'm only going to tell you this because Mitchie made me and Caitlyn swear to her that we wouldn't open our mouths. But since it probably doesn't even matter anymore… she was at our apartment, hiding out, crying her eyes out because she felt like she was keeping you from living your life. She felt like she wasn't going to come up to your expectations, especially since your music career was taking off at that point. She was stressed about school and she knew you wouldn't want to relocate because she got offered a great job in San Francisco once she graduated. She turned it down for you. She stayed for you. She was going to make it work between the two of you guys. Then the first chance you got you went and fucked one of your groupies."

Shane's mouth dried in an instant, his heart slowed down, cold sweat beat around his hair line, as Nate continued.

"She was going to take the job offer when she found you in bed with someone else, but she couldn't. She went to your shows and stood in the background. She wasn't over you and Caity and I swore she still wasn't over you, but she's getting along with Tess just fine. I think she's had enough waiting around for you." Nate said as he threw his head in the direction of the three laughing girls.

Shane looked at the blonde girl, unaware that she was befriending the girl who had his heart. Shane hoped to get some kind of reaction from Mitchie, a sign that she was still in love with him like he was in love with her. But like Shane, he went at things the childish way and was ruining his chances every second that past.

"Boys next." Caitlyn said as she hopped into the passenger side.

"I think I'm going to take a nap, do you mind if I take the back seat?" Mitchie asked Tess.

"Go for it." Tess said smiling brightly at her.

Mitchie wondered if Tess knew about her past with Shane, as Mitchie was closing the seat to take the double seat in the back she caught Shane's hurt face. Something told her she knew nothing about her. Mitchie felt a sudden pain in her heart. Why didn't Shane tell Tess about them? Was he nervous about Tess backing out and wanting to come along if she knew how close Shane and Mitchie were? Did he pity her and didn't want her to be embarrassed by it all?

"Mitchie, are you going to climb in?" Tess' voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, oh yeah. Thanks." Mitchie said climbing in.

The boys left the car and Caitlyn turned back to look at them as she continued to complain about all the arrangements she had to complete on the trip.

"Why don't you put your blackberry down and enjoy the time away from Los Angeles. Enjoy the damn snow. Let cool down that hot head of yours." Mitchie said as she put her sunglasses over her eyes and lay all the way down on the double seats.

Tess laughed as Caitlyn made a small squeak and a huff. Mitchie had her eyes closed but she could vividly see her best friend cross her arms, arch and eyebrow and pout.

"Put that lip away, you brat."

"Stop stalking me. You're not even looking at me."

Tess laughed with them and shook her head, "I know I'm kind of talking ahead of myself, but I hope I can too, be close friends with you girls one day."

Mitchie coughed as the air around her thickened. Caitlyn noticed that it was her call for help. She was sure Mitchie had moved on and maybe she had but she wasn't going to let other girls in between her friendship. And it was the same with Caitlyn.

"How serious are you and Shane?" Caitlyn said to ease the tension Tess was oblivious about.

"Well, we haven't really talked about the future but I have my own closet space at his place and I basically live there during the weekends, and sometimes during the week when traffic is horrible on the way back home from work."

"Well, sounds like you guys are heading towards living together." Caitlyn said slowly.

"Yeah, I really care about him and love him so." Tess said as she gushed about her man.

Both girls looked to the direction the guys headed off to empty their bladders. The doors opened from the driver's side and back, Shane and Nate both entered and gave their girlfriends a chaste kiss on the lips.

Shane made a look towards the back, but couldn't make out Mitchie's expression because her eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Hey, I love you." Tess beamed.

"I love you too." Shane said as he kissed her forehead.

Mitchie suddenly turned her body so her face looked directly towards the back of the seat, her back towards the couple in front of her. Mitchie made it pass that she was sleeping, not bothering with wiping the stray tear that slipped her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know who's still interested in this story but there's something in me that can't leave something unfinished and well. Here I am to finish. Life happened and that's pretty much why i haven't been able to update any of my stories.

I hope y'all enjoy this!

i don't own anything

* * *

After a few more hours on the road, Mitchie's dead weight body came in contact with the seats in front of her as Nate cursed and made the car come to a halt.

"What in the flying fuck, Nathaniel?!" Mitchie yelled, not giving two damns if she woke anyone else up.

Nate profusely apologized as he put his emergency brakes on. It was then the whole car started to stir and wondered where they were.

Mitchie yawned and stretched as she groaned at how achy her back was feeling from the weird angle she had slept in when she looked outside and saw the bright reflection of the sun, off of the snow.

Everyone gasped at how white it looked. Being from the city, they don't get to experience snow, ever.

"Babe, it's beautiful. I'm so glad you convinced me to pick this place verses Vegas." Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Dude, what the fuck? Vegas was the first option?" Shane slapped the back of Nate's head as he was pulling on his snow jacket on.

"Hey, fuck off. Snowboarding sounded way better than clubbing and gambling. Plus they're casinos and clubs here."

"Whatever." Shane huffed as he put on his snow jacket he packed in his backpack. He helped Tess into her white one with a faux fur rimmed on the hood of it.

Mitchie noticed everyone grabbing their big jackets and she hugged her thin sweater closer to her body. She rummaged through her mind as she tried to remember if she packed on. Shit.

She forgot.

"Shit," Mitchie whispered, in hopes of not being heard.

Wrong.

"You forgot your jacket didn't you." She heard in a mock tone.

"Oh fuck off, Shane."

"Grumpy."

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she felt the breeze come in from the doors opening, she saw Ella, Brody and Adam come out of the lodge they were staying, wearing their damn jackets.

She could also see Shane introducing Tess to them as Nate and Caitlyn went to find their master bedroom and settle in, leaving Mitchie alone in the car. Mitchie also saw Shane's ass make fun of her for forgetting her jacket when asked where she was.

Adam disappeared from the group only to come back a few minutes later with a spare jacket.

He came to the door closest to her and opened it, offering the jacket, "I packed a second one, just in case something happened."

Mitchie saw how much Adam had grown in the couple of years since she had last seen him.

Brody and Adam were roommates and quickly became friends of the trio in college. Mitchie and Ella had a lot of similar classes, because Ella wanted to teach high school kids, claiming that older kids just got her better.

Soon after Caitlyn grew close to her and she egged Brody to go after what he wanted, which resulted into Ella and Brody getting hitched right after their senior year of college.

Adam had always been really closed to them even after getting married, and helped Brody find a job at his company. So the three of them live a few hours away but they all still remained really close.

Adam offered her the jacket again and Mitchie snapped out of her daze, blushing uncontrollably. She tried to hide her face the best she could into the jacket, but it didn't help because in the distance everyone noticed.

Adam helped Mitchie out, as she stumbled onto the snow, her Uggs getting soaked.

He laughed, "you did get the memo that we'd be coming to the snow."

Mitchie smiles sarcastically as she pulled herself away from his embrace, almost not wanting to, "ha ha, very funny, jerk. I did but I didn't think to even check the weather to see how bad it was going to be."

"Well there's a few shops I know of that I can drive you to later if you need to repack for the week." Adam said as he hugged the girl.

Mitchie fell into his warm embrace, taking note of how strong his arms felt, how good he smelt, how his chest felt against hers-

"Are you guys done making out?" Shane yelled.

Adam and Mitchie let go quickly. Mitchie looked over at Adam and noticed the same noticeable red cheeks she knew she was wearing.

"Getting tired of the show? Payback," Mitchie yelled back.

She made her way up to the cottage, leaving the two guys behind and welcomed the warmth that quickly took over her as soon as she stepped in. Jason took it upon himself to make a fire.

"My hero." She said as she hugged him. Jason laughed as he hugged back.

"Ah ah, he's been off limits for almost 7 years sister," Danielle teased.

Mitchie laughed as she cozied into her jacket and looked around everyone was setting their stuff in their own room or relaxing in the living room.

"Who's bunking with who?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn and Nate popped out of the hallway hand in hand, a big smile on their faces. Mitchie grimaced at the thought of why they'd be smiling the way they were.

"Uhm, the married and soon to be get the two rooms on the north side of the house and the rest of you guys have three rooms to fight over," Caitlyn said.

Everyone who didn't have a room quickly stopped what they were doing and rushed to call dibs.

Ella and Brody got the room furthest away from the two adjacent ones.

Shane and Tess grabbed the one with the biggest bed and biggest closet space, only after Tess' request which left Adam and Mitchie standing in the last bedroom.

Which, unfortunately for Mitchie, shared a wall with Shane and Tess' room.

"Just fucking peachy." Mitchie mumbled to herself as she saw two full size beds.

"At least we don't have to share beds," Adam said, making himself present in the room.

Mitchie jumped slightly, caught in her own thoughts, "sorry. But who knows maybe we'll end up sharing a bed if this damn cottage doesn't warm up by night time. I hope you like being the little spoon."

Adam laughed, "we can come to a compromise, as long as you hold me tight and whisper sweet nothings in my ear."

Mitchie laughed and threw her bag on a bed claiming it hers. Adam did the same as Jason and Nate came by with their bags.

"Thanks for unloading your shit. Oh you're welcome for being ever so kind." Nate huffed.

Adam laughed and took out a five to give to Nate and Jason, "share equally. And don't spend it all in one place."

Jason, Mitchie and Adam all laughed together as Nate flipped him the bird and continued to bellhop the rest of the bags.

"You two sure got lucky with two beds. It'll make things less awkward."

"Things were never awkward to being with. I like Adam." Mitchie said as Adam scratched the back of his neck.

"I wasn't saying in reference of you, I was saying it because Adam-"

"K. Cool, thanks Jason!" Adam hastily said shutting him up and pushing him away.

Mitchie raised and eye brow as the sounds of a box spring hitting the wall echoed through their room.

"Wanna go get a drink at a bar I saw as we drove by?" Adam said, ignoring the moans.

"You read my mind." Mitchie said as she took his hand.

Shane lay to rest and the leggy blond got up and placed her robe over her naked figure. She was stepping out to use the restroom.

Shane smiled as the aftermath lingered but his mind began to go else where. Like earlier that day when he heard Adam shamelessly flirt with Mitchie and Mitchie just ate that shit up. His body began to tense and his fingers began to twitch.

He craved a cigarette, more than usual. He sighed, not knowing how he was going to keep his smoking habit on the low when the girl sleeping in the next room was sleeping with some other guy that wasn't him.

He rolled up, grabbed his boxers and jeans, took a cigarette out and walked outside the attached balcony.

His skin pricked at the cold breeze but he ignored it as he worked his fingers on the lighter, fidgeting more than usual.

Finally, fire escaped and lit the stick up. He inhaled, holding it, letting the nicotine hit him in the right places and exhaling all his worries.

He was here with Tess. Tess was perfect in her own way. She was smart, funny and great in bed. But also had a way that took Shane's breath away every time he saw her. Shane should be proud to be her boyfriend. He was!

But deep down he knew his heart only wanted one person, and that person was leaving with one of their friends for a night out.

He could hear how genuine her laugh was and the extra things she added into her step. Shane saw the girl who he once had her whole heart slip away with someone who wasn't him.


End file.
